


A Prom

by Rosenkavalierin



Series: Collages [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Russian original
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 09:09:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6278416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosenkavalierin/pseuds/Rosenkavalierin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scènes galantes :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Prom

**Author's Note:**

> Made for [**fandom Russian original 2015**](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/?tag=5292470)

[ ](http://i.imgur.com/5mx6t9T.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Image sources: [1](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/02/iaj8lamjyded.jpg), [2](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/02/ve2wtc03em5x.jpg), [3](http://firepic.org/images/2015-09/03/qzxflr4pfk7j.jpg), [4](http://2.firepic.org/2/images/2015-09/02/x0d3gj43kwvr.jpg)


End file.
